Gardien de mes Secrets
by Nynaeve A. Mandragoran
Summary: Poudlard 1975. James Potter trouve dans son sac une étrange lettre. Une admiratrice ? Non, il s'agit de bien plus et cela bouleversera sa vie à jamais ! (OS)
**Gardien de mes Secrets**

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à la grande _**JKR**_. Je m'excuse au passage de ce que je fais subir aux personnages dans cet OS.

 **Pairing : Sirius Black  
**

 **Relectrice :** **Lilou Black** que je remercie au passage.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cet **OS** fut écrit et publié la première fois en 2004. Je le reposte aujourd'hui mais après avoir retravaillé quelque peu sa forme et sa mise en page. Je dédie ce texte à **mon amie Lilou** (qui a fêté son anniversaire hier) que j'ai rencontré via ce site il y a plus de 12 ans. 12 ans d'amitié ! Aux lecteurs, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Gardien de mes Secrets**

oO§Oo

Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons recouvrant comme un doux manteau blanc les pavés de la cour intérieure du château de Poudlard. Cet hiver de l'année mille neuf cent soixante quinze était particulièrement rude et froid. Vu de loin, le collège ressemblait à une belle carte postale. L'intérieur, à l'instar du reste, semblait figé dans des temps anciens, et l'on ne serait absolument pas surpris de voir arriver un chevalier ou un seigneur d'une époque révolue. Dans la plus grande salle de cette prestigieuse école qu'était Poudlard, les élèves devisaient dans un joyeux brouhaha, enfin tous sauf un.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme âgé d'une quinzaine d'années environ. Brun aux cheveux mi-longs, la mine renfrognée, il serrait convulsivement entre ses doigts une enveloppe blanche qui contenait une lettre. _Sa lettre_. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'écrire cette missive. Cela lui était venu comme un incompréhensible besoin qu'il n'avait pas pu réfréner. Ce courrier était pour son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin que celui-ci sache tout, qu'il connaisse enfin les tourments qui lui rongeaient l'existence depuis si longtemps.

Ses yeux aux reflets gris bleuté se contractèrent sous la pression montante qui menaçait d'avoir raison de lui. Il était plus qu'effrayé à l'idée de perdre l'une des seules personnes qui comptait pour lui mais il devait le faire. Il n'aurait jamais écrit cette lettre s'il avait cru que ce dernier le jugerait négativement après sa lecture. Il savait néanmoins que c'était un très grand poids qu'il allait mettre sur ses épaules. Avait-il besoin de cela en ce moment ? James, sous des dehors désinvoltes, était la personne la plus équilibrée qu'il connaisse. Il avait toute confiance en son ami de toujours.

Comme une évidence, son regard fut attiré par la table de sa maison, les Gryffondor. James y était assis au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves qui semblaient boire ses paroles. À son autre extrémité se trouvait l'autre personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il ignorait s'il était amoureux mais il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle et qu'il la protègerait de tous, y compris de lui-même. Comme à son habitude, elle était plongée dans un livre. Il soupira. Il savait bien qu'elle faisait cela pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Que personne n'aille lui parler, encore moins l'embêter. Voir cela le rendit amer. Il aurait aimé l'enlever là et l'emmener dans un endroit où elle serait libre d'être heureuse.

N'ayant pas envie de se confronter tout de suite à l'espèce humaine, il prit la décision de faire léviter sa lettre jusque dans le cartable de James. Quand l'opération fut terminée, il essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front caché par de longues mèches de cheveux. Il se sentait épuisé mais il l'avait fait. À cette pensée, un long frisson d'appréhension glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et s'il faisait une erreur ? Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour éviter d'aller chercher ce courrier qu'il maudissait déjà. Dépité, il sortit de sa cachette pour rejoindre les toilettes il ne vit pas que la jeune fille qu'il avait observée un peu plus tôt l'avait suivi.

oO§Oo

Antje l'avait vu dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la porte de la grande salle. Par timidité, elle avait plongé son nez dans son bouquin, espérant qu'il la remarque à sa manière. Au lieu de cela, il était resté planqué et puis était reparti. Voyant bien que quelque chose le chiffonnait, elle prit la décision de le suivre. Elle fit attention de ne pas être vue, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne fut pas longue à le trouver il s'était réfugié dans les toilettes des filles, celles qui étaient abandonnées depuis qu'une ancienne élève y avait été trouvée morte. Elle en eut des frissons d'angoisse. Elle avait toujours eu peur de finir comme cette _Mimi Geignarde_. Merlin en soit témoin, elle savait bien qu'elle valait mieux que cela et puis ça aurait fait trop plaisir à tous ses détracteurs. Revenant au présent, elle sentit une certaine inquiétude monter en elle. Sirius avait l'air si mal…

— Tu vas bien, dis-moi ? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce et un peu rauque.

Il scruta son visage un moment et une lueur attendrie passa sur son visage aux traits marqués.

oO§Oo

Sirius mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre. Comment une fille aussi bien qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à un garçon comme lui ?

— Je vais bien, Anna, répondit-il en utilisant le petit surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé et qui lui allait si bien. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

— Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle en rougissant un peu. Tu as une mine épouvantable.

Il secoua la tête avant de se redresser contre le mur sur lequel il s'était accroupi un peu plus tôt. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le journal intime de cette fille, il ne faisait que penser à elle. A mesure qu'il avait pris la peine de la connaître mieux, il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle. C'était comme ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était réciproque mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle méritait bien mieux que lui. Antje se trouvait moche, la majorité des idiotes superficielles de Poudlard pensaient de même. La plupart des garçons avaient été d'accord de dire que non, elle n'était pas moche, seulement sa façon de rester discrète et de prendre les coups l'avait juste rendu fantomatique dans l'esprit de tous. Lui-même avait mis du temps à franchement la voir et depuis…

Elle était devenue _son Anna_.

Mais avait-il le droit de l'aimer ? Sa vie à elle n'était pas des plus faciles, et la sienne ?... Pouvait-il ajouter cela sur ses frêles épaules ? Il voulait être son roc, pas un boulet qu'elle trainerait à ses pieds. Assurément, elle méritait bien mieux que lui.

Le silence entre eux semblait s'éterniser. S'il parlait maintenant, il risquait de dire des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Antje, l'observa tristement puis soupira. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux pupilles dilatées.

À quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Voyait-elle enfin en lui ce qu'il était vraiment, un pauvre type complètement perturbé ? Imaginer cela le rendait malade et ne supportant plus son beau regard triste sur lui, il détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de nouvelles raisons de souffrir. Si elle avait su, si elle savait à quel point il se sentait dépendant d'elle et de sa douce chaleur… De sa douceur…

— Ann... commença-t-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était partie sans lui dire un mot.

Cela lui fit mal, comme un coup de poignard que l'on prend en plein cœur. Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur son visage.

— Antje Ziegler, murmura-t-il dans le vide, tu mérites dix fois mieux qu'un crétin comme moi !

Le spleen l'envahit peu à peu avant de l'enfoncer dans un abîme de tristesse qu'il n'arrivait plus à juguler. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était, qui il était et ce qu'il méritait.

oO§Oo

Bien inconscient des terribles tourments qui anéantissaient son ami, James se rendit d'un pas joyeux et alerte à son cours de Métamorphose. Il était arrivé vingt minutes en avance. C'était rare mais il comptait bien mettre ces quelques minutes de plus à profit ; il n'avait pas fini son devoir que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné déjà une semaine auparavant.

C'est en sortant ses affaires que sa main se referma sur une enveloppe blanche. Intrigué, il la sortit de son cartable et l'avisa d'un œil inquisiteur. Il n'y avait rien de marqué dessus. Aussi curieux que téméraire, il l'ouvrit et…

oO§Oo

 _À toi,_

 _À toi, mon meilleur ami à qui j'ai envie de confesser certaines choses. J'ai envie de tout te dire, de tout te dévoiler, comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. Toi que je connais, toi que j'aime tant, veux-tu bien être le gardien de mes secrets les plus inavouables ?_

…

 _Tout a commencé au 12 Square Grimmaurd où vivait la plus noble et la plus ancienne maison du monde sorcier._

 _Cette demeure appartenait, je pense que tu t'en doutes, à la famille la plus pure et la plus noble qui soit : la famille Black. Ces derniers avaient deux enfants : l'aîné, moi Sirius Black, et mon jeune frère, Regulus._

 _Nous avions tout pour être heureux : l'argent, la gloire (que nous ne mettions pas en bouteille — sans doute aurions-nous du, nous nous serions fait une petite fortune), et la reconnaissance de leur statut._

 _La belle vie, à n'en pas douter. Et pourtant..._

 _Rien n'allait comme le voulaient nos parents bien-aimés — désolé pour les ratures mais j'ai vraiment du mal, même dans l'ironie, à associer le mot « aimer » à mes parents. Ils savent haïr mais sont incapable d'amour._

 _Donc rien n'allait pour eux. Ils ne supportaient pas d'avoir un point faible, un maillon cassé, une brebis galeuse : moi, leur fils aîné, le fils prodigue, l'insupportable et insupporté : Sirius — puisqu'ils ne pouvaient me l'enlever — Black !_

 _Pourquoi un tel désamour pour ce qui est de leur chair et de leur sang, me demanderas-tu._

 _Pour diverses raisons que je n'arrive moi-même pas à très bien comprendre. En voici un petit condensé._

 _Pour commencer, depuis plusieurs générations, la famille Black va toujours à Serpentard. La seule et unique maison qui n'accepte que les sangs purs._

 _Mes problèmes ont véritablement commencés ici... enfin disons, ce fut plus précisément le grand déclencheur de l'apocalypse._

 _Comme je te l'ai dit, tous les Black ont appartenu et appartiennent à la maison Serpentard, c'est ainsi et personne n'allait déroger aux règles d'or de la famille. Tous... sauf moi, bien sûr ! Je suis à Gryffondor. Je ne te raconte même pas comment ils l'ont pris quand ils l'ont su. Enfin si, tu le sais très bien. Bon, je continue…_

 _Depuis la nuit des temps, les Black détestent tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à quelque chose de moldu. J'adore la moto et me balader dans Londres avec mes amis, c'est dérangeant ? Pas pour moi, merci ! Pour eux, c'est une toute autre histoire._

 _Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce qui allait dans leur sens à eux. Ils ne peuvent pas me rejeter parce que je suis leur aîné, leur héritier, mais ils ont peur. Je le sens et ça m'amuse beaucoup._

 _C'est clair qu'avec moi à leur tête, la famille Black va subir une sacrée révolution humaine._

 _Humaine… mais cette famille l'est-elle réellement ? Est-ce humain que de haïr comme ils le font leur propre chair, leur propre sang ?_

 _Est-ce humain que votre propre mère vous crache dessus en souhaitant de toute son âme que vous n'ayez jamais vu le jour ? Ou que vous soyez mort par accident lorsque vous étiez bébé? À ce sujet, je la soupçonne fortement d'avoir déjà tenté le coup. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie du lait chaud qu'elle m'avait apporté, et qui avait atterri dans le gosier de Drufus, notre chien, qui mourut quelques secondes plus tard dans d'atroces souffrances. Tu crois que j'exagère ? Tu te trompes. Ma propre mère !_

 _Est-ce humain que de souhaiter la mort de milliers d'êtres qui n'ont pas eu l'honneur selon eux de naître sorciers ?_

 _Si pour eux c'est cela, « être un humain », moi je ne le suis pas. Si c'est cela être un digne sorcier, alors je veux devenir moldu sur le champ !_

 _Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, mais me laisse-t-on vraiment le choix?_

 _Quand je suis à Poudlard, je suis le brillant, le super pote Sirius Black. Avec mes copains, nous faisons toujours les quatre cents coups dans le but d'épater toute la galerie. En fait, je me donne un genre que je n'ai pas. Celui de quelqu'un que je ne serai jamais. Ce n'est pas moi._

 _Alors que je drague et sors avec toutes les filles de l'école, séduisant parfois sans le moindre scrupule celles qui sont déjà prises, je ne suis l'homme que d'une seule femme._

 _Pendant que je fais le clown devant une foule en délire qui me salue, m'applaudit et m'acclame, je ne rêve qu'à l'isolement, à la simple compagnie de mes tourments._

 _Et oui, mesdames et messieurs, même si mon souhait le plus cher est de vouloir crever comme un chien errant, seul au coin d'une rue sombre, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à cela ! Je ne le pourrai pas de toute façon._

 _J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais une chose est certaine, je m'en rends compte, c'est que j'ai trop la rage de vivre pour donner la moindre occasion à la mort de me happer dans sa bouche béante et sordide._

 _Je ne donnerai jamais la satisfaction de ma mort à ma famille. Je suis certain que le jour de mon enterrement, ils danseraient de joie sur ma tombe. Ils l'espèrent tellement. Cela fait mal, putain que ça fait mal._

 _Non jamais !_

 _Père, Mère laissez moi l'honneur de vous montrer comment la mauvaise herbe peut être résistante !_

 _Regardez moi ! Je ne serai jamais comme lui !_

 _Lui._

 _Quand je le vois jouer les martyrs, ça me dégoûte !_

 _Quand je le vois dédaigner tout le monde, ça me met en rage ! À croire que rien n'est jamais assez bon pour lui._

 _Je sais qu'il se sent supérieur aux autres. Il fait croire que rien ne peut l'atteindre, enfermé comme il l'est dans sa prison d'acier, son armure de sarcasmes. L'idiot ! Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est en train de vendre son malheur sur la place publique !_

 _Oh, je l'avoue, il est doué ! Très doué, personne ne connaît mieux que lui la magie noire. Il veut toujours exceller en tout. Il a toujours été ainsi, et je l'en déteste encore plus pour ça._

 _Son chemin, il veut le faire seul, sans personne. Sans moi !_

 _Si tout le monde le savait, ils en auraient tous un arrêt cardiaque !_ _Lui qui fut par le passé mon meilleur ami ! Mon confident. Lui le demi-sang !_

 _Il a fallu que sa famille y mette beaucoup pour nous séparer, et le choixpeau a fait le reste._

 _Lui à Serpentard, moi à Gryffondor. Les frères ennemis. Liés à la vie à la mort, sous le signe de la rage et de la fin d'une amitié d'enfance, ancienne de cinq ans. Il a choisi la voie de l'ombre, moi, de toute mon âme, je veux retrouver la lumière !_

 _Je le hais, je souhaite ardemment sa mort !_

 _De toute manière, qu'attend-t-il de la vie, cet être abject qui ne sait même plus prendre soin de son apparence ? Il est aussi crade à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Une vraie ordure._ _Il est aussi lâche que mon frère, courbant la tête devant plus fort que lui. C'est un sournois, un hypocrite ! Je méprise l'hypocrisie, ça me fait vomir encore plus que tout le reste !_

 _Je l'écraserai comme on écrase une fourmi ou un mille pattes._

 _Moi, Sirius Black, je ne resterai pas là à m'apitoyer ou à pleurer sur ce qu'est ma vie de maintenant._

 _Je rêve d'un jour ou je ne serais plus un Black, je rêve d'un jour ou je serais seulement moi, et personne d'autre._

 _Jouer la comédie est pénible._

 _Hier, tu m'as surpris avec mon vrai visage : celui d'un être au bord du gouffre, proche des ténèbres._

 _Je n'étais plus moi même mais l'ai-je déjà été ? Et qui suis-je ? Je m'invente tellement de facettes._

 _Oui, je suis un peu comme lui mais je ne le veux pas ! Il a été mon ami autrefois mais maintenant, il est mon plus mortel ennemi. Il représente ce que ma famille aurait voulu que je sois et que je ne serai jamais sous peine d'en mourir._

 _Heureusement que tu es là, mon ami !_

 _Ton insouciance et ta fraîcheur font plaisir à voir, James. Ça me fait toujours sourire. Mais ce soir, tu me lances un drôle de regard. Je sens que tu tentes de comprendre ce que je m'apprêtes à faire._

 _Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je suis comme ça, et tu n'y peux rien._

 _Tu vois, je t'ai toujours caché ma véritable nature. Parce que j'en avais honte, parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, et parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'estimais que ça ne regardait que moi._

 _Oui, je suis celui qui peut rire quand il veut pleurer, celui qui peut vivre quand il souhaite mourir, et ce soir tu me vois là, affalé comme un ivrogne avec ma bouteille d'alcool moldu, un rasoir en main..._

 _Qu'en déduis-tu, qu'en penses-tu ? Je te fais horreur ?_

 _Oh, et bien je comprendrais, vois-tu, vu que moi même, je ne peux plus me supporter quand je suis dans cet état. J'ai envie de crever, mais non... ne pas mourir pour mieux les faire souffrir. Ils ont détruit mon existence, ils m'ont fait croire que je n'étais que de la merde. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre une bonne fois pour toute !_

 _Malgré mon désir fréquent d'en finir, je vais vivre ! Vivre pour tous les faire chier, vivre en n'étant pas ce qu'ils souhaiteraient, un cadavre oublié six pieds sous terre ou un être servile entièrement dévoué à leurs causes abjectes._

 _Mais dis-moi ? Comment va ma Némésis préférée ? Est-il mort, ou a t-il survécu au délire lunaire de ce pauvre Remus ?_

 _Il est à l'infirmerie ?!_

 _Décidément, à tout point de vue, la vermine est dure à faire disparaître !_

 _Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il sait que je l'ai fait exprès, mais voir cet être qui me ressemble tant... Ça me devenait insupportable._

 _Peux-tu comprendre que parfois, même si on est contre la mort, celle-ci peut devenir une véritable amie ? Une véritable alliée ?_

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai flirté avec elle, et c'était enivrant !_

 _Dis-moi, que se serait-il passé si Remus l'avait tué ?_

 _C'est égoïste de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu le penses, comme je le suppose fortement, je te comprendrais ; en agissant comme je l'ai fait, je n'ai pas pris en compte ce pauvre Lupin. J'espère qu'un jour il me pardonnera._

 _Je suis bien un Black, avec toute la noirceur que cela implique ! Famille, regardez moi ! Êtes-vous fiers, au moins ? Votre fils prodigue commence à vous ressembler ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? J'ai envie de pleurer, mais les hommes ne pleurent pas. C'est bon pour les filles... c'est bon pour elle… Mon Anna._

 _Que ferais-je sans toi ?_

 _Toi qui me parles durant des nuits entières, restant avec moi pour me consoler et m'encourager._

 _Tu m'as aimé comme seul un être fidèle pourrait le faire._

 _J'ai envie de pleurer ce soir, tu sais, j'ai envie de te crier ma gratitude ! Non, je n'ai pas bu… Enfin, si, un peu._

 _Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, si je m'en sors, c'est grâce à toi... mon ami... mon véritable ami ! Même dans mes moments de souffrance, tu es là ! Avec toi, je peux enfin me libérer, être moi-même !_

 _J'ai enfin décidé de jeter au feu cette rancœur qui me pourrissait la vie._

 _Aujourd'hui, je veux vivre pour ton bonheur et celui des tiens._

 _Je veux vivre pour moi mon ami... Mon James !_

 _SB, ton éternel compagnon._

oO§Oo

Quand James eut fini de lire la lettre de Sirius, il rajusta ses lunettes avant de détruire la missive pour qu'elle n'arrive pas entre des mains indiscrètes. Il en avait le contenu en tête, bien caché dans sa mémoire. Il savait que la vie de son ami était loin d'être simple. Il espérait vraiment qu'un jour il aurait droit lui aussi à son happy-end. Il le méritait comme eux tous. En attendant que ce jour heureux arrive, il garderait tout cela au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme.

À jamais, il resterait son gardien des secrets.

 **FIN**

* * *

Notes:

(1) Antje Ziegler (Personnage de Lilou Black tiré de sa fic : " **Antje** ")


End file.
